Completely Broken
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: It was his entire fault, if only he'd seen them coming he could've stopped it but now he sits and waits. He waits to hear the saddening news he knows will soon inhabit his ears. He never told him the important news he really needed to. Howince at the end


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story. That covers it about.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY: **It was his entire fault, if only he'd seen them coming he could've stopped it but now he sits and waits. He waits to hear the saddening news he knows will soon inhabit his ears. He never told him the important news he really needed to. Howince

**WARNING: **Howince but only very slightly! Character death… I am so sorry but had to happen because I had just read a story which moved me to tears and so I had to write this one.

**TITLE: **Completely Broken

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"C'mon Vince mate, pull through. Please, I'm begging you to." Vince's eyes fluttered open, blood shot and pleading for the forgiveness he really needed.

"H-Howard?" Taking his friend's hand, Howard nodded and squeezed tightly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here don't worry I'm not leaving you." Vince sounded so weak, his voice like a flickering candle flame; it could go out in an instant. "I'm sorry Vince, it's all my fault. I should've seen it coming but I didn't. I'm so, so sorry." Feebly shaking his head, Vince coughed and his head fell back.

"It's not your fault Howard." He said but he knew it was and he couldn't move this feeling of need. He needed to know that Vince was going to be alright but he couldn't find it. It was then when his mind cast back to that fateful night. That fateful night when Vince needed him the most and he wasn't there. An air of confusion and hurt hung between both men as Howard let tears fall one by one on to the linen.

"_Hey you ponce." Vince's eyes snapped over to the mob of unusually large men and a flood of horror overcame him as he was backed into a wall. "Think you're big do you?" His mouth was dry. He was alone, lost and in dying need of Howard but he wasn't there. _

"_I-I was just on my way over to the Velvet Onion." Vince shakily whispered, flinching as one of the mob pulled a hand out and brought it down over his face. The hand print was still in bright red and scrawled across his face the shame he hung with. Receiving another punch and another, he fell to the floor and who seemed to be the gang leader pulled out that deathly blade of silver and dug deep into Vince's abdomen. Blood surrounded him and his eyes were clouded over so much that his vision was blurred. He couldn't see. A faint voice, hidden in reality still echoed in his ear. _

"_Vince? Vince what happened?" Howard's words laced with the confusion and worry they both shared. His shirt was stained from blood which was transferred onto Howard's hands when he desperately pushed blood back inside the wound. Vince spluttered and squirmed as floods of pain overcame him and he found himself in Howard's comforting arms. "It's okay Vince; you're going to be okay." He only wished that were true but as long as Vince believed in his words, all would be fine. _

"_Howard, if I don't pull through…" Cutting him off, Howard shook his head as the tears dripped in larger droplets and formed strained sobs. _

"_Don't speak like that." Howard screeched, Pressing more force onto the wound to stop blood from flowing. _

"_No but if I don't, please don't blame yourself for this. You didn't know this would happen." Again, his blood drenched shirt received more tears and Howard pulled him up to his chest, holding him close for what could have been the last time._

"_You'll be okay Vince, the ambulance is coming and you're going to be looked after, you're going to be okay." Again the lies poured from his lips and he only wished he could understand why he was lying. Then his heartbeat slowly began to stop, pulse by pulse. Ba-boom, ba- boom, ba- boom until… his heart didn't beat against Howard's chest anymore, the sirens whined into the midnight sky and the stars didn't twinkle. The moon was gone and Vince was engulfed by darkness. _

Until he got back to the hospital where they revived him but still, he was fading. No matter how many times Howard told himself he right, he was fading.

"Vince?" No reply. He pulled on the loose hospital gown and begged for an answer but one never came. The only feeble voice he heard was this.

"I love you Howard." Then that was it. The machines blared out and he was gone. Vince Noir, the legend, gone forever, lost in the sands of time where no one could ever find him.

"I love you to Vince." Howard softly whispered into his friend's chest, holding him safe inside his arms where no more harm could come to him. His voice was broken and jutted out of his mouth in sections. He half cried it and half sobbed the answer ever though he knew his friend was no longer there. It was an unasked question but it was implied by the way he raised an eyebrow slightly. "You hear that? I love you more than anything." This time he was screaming it to the high heavens to no apparent recipient. When he let go of the hospital gown, he silently fall back into the chair and let one lone tear slide down his cheeks.

Howard Moon was now completely broken and there was nothing which could fix him to how he used to be. Nothing… but Vince.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Okay so I'm not proud of this story and I know it's a little dark and depressing but please review! It is only my second Boosh fic after all. :D


End file.
